High School: Where Hell Begins
by Bolajv
Summary: High School. These were the only two words that scared Mikan the most. When she is forced to go, she meets her old friends, whom she can't remember. Without knowing her complete past, will Mikan remember the truth before it was too late?
1. Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** I [sadly] do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Or any of the corporations that you may have read in this story, like Wal-Mart of instance. Heh.

**Warning:** AU. OOC? Maybe. My first Fanfic so please forgive the not-so-perfectness of it! …And the grammar mistakes.

**Summary:** High School. These were the only two words that scared Mikan the most. When she is forced to go, she meets her old friends, whom she can't remember. Without knowing her complete past, will Mikan remember the truth before it was too late? or will her childhood friends all let go for her own sake?

* * *

_Children wake up,_

_Hold your mistakes up,_

_Before they turn,_

_The summer into dust._

_**Wake Up**__ by: _Arcade Fire

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Hell. That's my personal description of what was going on. I was in FREAKING _High school! _Or at least I will be, after the summer ends, but the thought just gave me goosebumps. Don't get me wrong, though. I always liked education, but I was privately tutored. Now I needed to go to a public HIGH SCHOOL? I was already one step closer into becoming an _adult_ already, so why this cruel punishment? I'm sure that it isn't because my family suddenly ran out of money, which was highly unlikely. Not that I'm being cocky and arrogant about my family, but the Sakura's have a big corporation that spread around the world like butter on a piece of toast. We even had Wal-Mart for crying out loud!

_So why are they sending me to high school? _I pondered at the thought, still pacing inside my room. The wind was blowing from the opened terrace doors; the sun was rising from its sleep, like everyone else inside the mansion. I was an 'early riser', as you may call it so I was always the first one awake. _But more importantly WHICH high school?_ I stopped in my tracks. Scratching my head, I took a mental note to ask during breakfast. My parents told me of the matter only last night, which made me stay up more, though my lack of sleep didn't bother me or the mental clock inside my head that told me when to wake up.

I heard a faint knock coming from my shiny mahogany door. "Yes?" I asked, I felt rather stupid for talking to the door instead of just opening it, but I liked my privacy intact when I think.

"Mikan, breakfast is ready," replied one of the maids. Here in our household I tell all the maids to just call me Mikan, insisting to stop with the –samas, and the Lady before my name. I didn't like formalities around the house.

"Okay, I'll be out in a bit!" I told her, but I didn't really know who it was. I felt ashamed about that, because I never kept track of who which maid was. They all look the same to me.

I brushed my bed head before I went down stairs with a perky and bubbly smile. I hoped from one foot to the other as I went down. The best part about summer was that I could go around the house with only my pajamas on.

But I should have known that I didn't have a _regular teenage _life, because when I entered, my parents were there at the head of the table with company? I could hear their casual talk but I knew better. This was probably about business. And it took me by complete surprise. I thought today would be just a regular _family _breakfast. I stopped for a moment. Went a couple of paces backward, and then turned around to come face to face with crimson eyes. I jumped back a bit.

_Where did he come from?_ I thought, but right now all I could tell from the looks of this stranger was that he was my age and that he didn't seem as surprised as me when he saw me. Weird guy. "Um… Who are you?" I asked as politely as possible. We were right outside the dining hall and the main hall was deserted. Where was everyone when I needed a diversion? All I needed was to go back upstairs so I could change and-

He smirked and looked at me up and down before saying, "What's with those pj's? Don't you need to grow up a bit?"

Wasn't that beyond the point? Ugh, WHO WAS HE? And why the heck did he care if I needed to grow up? I couldn't help the blush that followed. "What's wrong with Polka dots? And why are _you_ in _my_ house?" I questioned, making sure I stretched the word _my_ enough to get my point across, what ever it was.

He just raised an eyebrow and walked away, towards the dining hall. "Wait a sec. You didn't even answer me!" I said following him. Right when we entered the hall he went to the seat right next to a girl with pixie short dark hair and violet eyes, while I had to face the wrath of my very _unimpressed_ mother. Her smile was very annoyed and her eyes only said,  
"_You are forbidden to sit down until you change out of your pajamas!"_ My dad was more relaxed and said, "Morning, dear." So I flushed at both of their actions.

I was not ready for this, and I wouldn't have been in this situation if not for that annoying guy still smirking from his seat. I gave him a quick glare before I left to change. And I couldn't help noticing that he stuck his tongue out at me! The nerve of that guy. I hardly met him and he already gave out a bad impression. When I get back down there, I WILL get the last laugh. He will not get the best of me, I promise you. "Hmph!" I muttered before proceeding up the stairs. Now he made me wish I didn't get out of bed.

I changed as fast as I could and made a chignon onto the back of my head. I looked at myself on the mirror. What I wore was a simple yellow dress that could probably pass the expectations of my over-the-top mother; flats that matched the dress perfectly; and no makeup. I was never a fan of that stuff, especially because I have constantly seen girls and ladies alike try to impress guys with too much eyeliner or blush. Besides I had cheeks that were already rosy by themselves and eyelashes that were curled naturally. The only thing that I applied to my skin was Bath and Body's Strawberry & Vanilla perfume. That stuff smelled good. Mhm. So after one last twirl I ran back down stairs as fast as I could _without_ tripping. I didn't go towards the dining hall where Hell began, no way. I had to be prepared first, so I went to the kitchen where my favorite maid, Misaki, stood, or more like sat. She had the job of taste testing the food first before they served it out. You know, for food poisoning reasons.

Although she was only two years older than me, she already had to work for money. Her parents both died when she was younger, so she came to us for help.

"Misaki, I need your help!" I called trying to be careful around the busy bodies cooking. She looked up.

"Hey, Mikan! Haven't seen you in a while," she answered putting her spoon down.

I smiled. Misaki was like the older sister I never had. My train of thought came back and before it left I asked, "Do you know who's out there?" I pointed to the swinging doors that connected the kitchen to the dining hall.

She merely nodded and after a glass of water she said, "The Hyuuga's and Imai's, as I have heard. Both families seem to be cousins and your parents are their childhood friends. I'm surprised you haven't heard anything at all, though."

With annoyance at what Misaki told me I said, "My parents hardly tell me anything these days."

She said, "That's understandable. They're hardly around, Mikan."

I sighed and nodded curtly, "Okay, thanks a lot, Misaki! I'll be going now."

_To face evil_ I wanted to add.

Taking the main entrance to the hall, I gave my most innocent smile towards my parents and sat next to a girl a bit younger than me. She smiled and I saw immediate resemblances to the guy sitting in front of me, the same piercing red eyes and the same raven hair. I smiled back introducing myself.

"It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Aoi Hyuuga," she said eyeing who I assume was her brother.

"I guess that I will have to introduce my brother as well. Natsume Hyuuga," she said pointing to the figure facing me. He looked up, but only to smirk my way. I forced a smile that turned into a frown as he raised a critical eyebrow. He seemed to judge me already!

"And I'm Hotaru Imai. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mikan," said the pixie haired girl. Her vivid purple eyes looked at me. I smiled towards Hotaru only to get a stoic face from her. At least the two girls seemed nice?

The parents talked through out the whole meal while we simply said nothing. Until Aoi asked what school I went to.

"Um… I honestly don't know. I've been tutored until now," I replied.

"So that means you're going to an actual school now?" she questioned. I nodded.

"My parents said that you will be going with us to Alice Academy," Hotaru put in. She looked at her watch, "And we're about to be late. Let's go." Natsume and Hotaru both stood up and waved to our parents, who waved back letting them know that we were excused.

I choked on my orange juice. Coughing I replied, "What? School's today? But summe-"

"Hurry up, Polka Dots," cut in the 'annoying one'. I faced Aoi confused. She shrugged still eating, "Today's the first day of school." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Before I could do anything, someone took me by the arm and dragged my out of the dining hall. I looked up to see Natsume's back and blushed. Somehow his touch tingled on my skin. All three of us headed to the door where Misaki stood. "Misaki are you going to come with us?" I asked curious as of why she changed out of her uniform.

She scoffed. "Wow, Mikan. I thought you were smarter than that! Your parents allowed me to go to school with you. Just incase of trouble," she looked at Natsume when saying the last part.

_Was I really the only one who didn't know summer ended?_ I thought. Well no one told me and I didn't pay any attention to the calendar so I guess it was partially my fault. We got into the limo, Misaki first, then Hotaru, Natsume, and then me. Misaki introduced herself and got to know the others, too.

I looked out the window. The forest that surrounded the mansion was beautiful. Evergreens were all over the place making a thick semi- circle around the white marble building. Slight tints of oranges and brown were scattered on the greenness of their leaves. Walking outside was a small figure. Waving her thin arm. Aoi.

"What about Aoi? Isn't she going to school, too?" I asked not even bothering to look their way.

This time it was her irritating older brother that answered, "Her classes aren't until after lunch, but she goes to Alice Academy also."

"Why would her-" I stopped only to feel a shut-up-already-your-questions-are-annoying glare at the back of my head.

After that conversation I didn't talk to him. Misaki and Hotaru seemed to be getting a good start in their road to friendship. I, on the other hand, was stuck with the no good bastard who didn't want to be bothered, but that was fine because I was preoccupied with the scenery out the windows. Suddenly I felt something hit my shoulder. I yelped, but not so loud that the girls in the back would be able to heard me. I turned my head. All I saw was unkempt raven hair. _He's asleep_ I thought. Natsume actually looked peaceful and cute, not that I will **ever** admit that aloud. I tried pushing him gently. He stirred but still kept his eyes closed. I tried shoving his shoulder but it didn't work either. It actually only made things worse. His freaking hand fell on my lap! Holding up his wrist I whispered, "Hey, Hyuuga, keep your hands to yourself. And wake up!" He stirred for a bit. Opening his eyes, the limo stopped. "Did you enjoy your view?" he said smirking.

"Ugh," I muttered getting out. I looked around finding the giant main building with the sign saying 'Alice Academy' and on the bottom, quite smaller said, 'Welcome'. I gulped. There was _soo_ many students just walking around or sitting down on the grass in circles.

"Here's your schedule," Hotaru said handing me a sheet of paper. I thanked her, still dazed. "Come on, Polka, class is gonna start," said the **very** irksome Hyuuga pushing me from behind.

"H-Hell," I said. Let the games begin.

* * *

A/N: Soo.. Here's the first chapter! :) and yes, this is my first story. Hehe. So please tell me what you think! But no flames. I welcome all Constructive Criticism. And/or ideas? Just PM me or something.

**~Bolajv~**


	2. The Middle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice!

**Warning: **AU. OOC. Please excuse the language, also. :) [I'm not much of a Potty Mouth.]

* * *

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle _

_Of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright,_

_Alright _

_**The Middle **__by: _Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Chapter 2.

I sat down about a minute ago. And I now needed to walk. Or do something. ANYTHING. This anxiety was killing me. Meanwhile, the stupid Natsume was sitting to my right, beside me. Just sitting there. Why couldn't I be as calm as him? Ugh. Life was no fair. What ticked me off even more was while I was shaking my legs, he looked at me and said, "Don't pee in your dress, Idiot."

Oh, God! Please help me now! All I said was, "Shut up." Why did I have the same class as _him?_ And English Literature, too. Well, at least I knew what I would be doing in this class. Not so sure about History. Or Math. Or Science. Heh. When I said that I was tutored, it didn't mean that I was any good at most of the subjects. I looked at the clock. 5 more minutes until class started and not a lot of students were already here.

"Oi, Hyuuga, where is everyone?" I asked. He turned his head to face me, "How should I know? I'm not their mother." I gave him an irritated look and he just smirked. What a child. _And he's the one that told me to grow up?_ I thought looking towards the doorway. A girl with dark green permed hair walked in. She looked around bored until she had her eyes on the boy next to me. "Natsume?" she said. He didn't even bother to look her way. She walked closer to where we were, at the back of the class. "Natsume! How have you been, my love?" she interrupted our little stare-down by grabbing his arm.

"Oh my God! I missed you, Silly!" she pouted when he pulled his arm back. She just stood there trying to flirt with him and I couldn't help but laugh. He obviously wasn't into her at all.

After the giggle, I looked up to see that she looked at me with dark green eyes that matched her hair. Natsume had his eyebrow arched up; wondering as well what was funny as well. "Natsume, who's that?" the girl said. He looked at her and then at me. His expression was as bored as ever.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," I said giving a small wave.

"Oh. The new girl?" she gave Natsume a glance for conformation, one that he did not give.

"Um, yeah, you can say that," I replied, "By the way, what you're name?"

"Sumire Shouda," she said gazing at me for a split second before turning and walking to the front. "Welcome to Hell, Sakura," she muttered. I blinked. Did she seriously say that? Woah, I could have sworn that her eyes were blazing with something… fury? Anger? Oh God, this may be the worst decision my parents ever made.

As people started to enter the class, the girls would go up to Sumire, whom I dubbed as 'Permy'. The nickname really did suit her. But when those girls would talk for about a minute with her, they would all suddenly look at me. Probably a bad sign. They would look at each other again, and then glance at Natsume, who _wouldn't_ leave me alone or go somewhere else, and then nod. Yup, definitely a bad sign. After going through that procedure, they would take their seats or give me glares. What the heck did I ever do?

I finally relaxed when a blonde boy came to say hi. Apparently he was Natsume's friend and was _way_ nicer than the dork. His name was Ruka. We became fast friends and he sat on the seat next to Natsume. Getting the window seat was much to my disadvantage, because I didn't have anyone to talk to besides the person next to me. _Man, it's so lonely here._ I thought, looking out the window. Even from the second story I could see Misaki's red head and figure running around the soccer field. Boy, she was kicking some butt!

A blonde man came in, looked around, and smiled, "Good morning, class."

I turned shifting my gaze from the soccer game to the man. Nothing much to say but my intuition told me he was gay. Which I had no problem with; after all, most of my mom's designer friends were gay. "Morning, Narumi," replied the class. _Ahh, so that's his name,_ I figured, _but why didn't the class call him 'teacher' or 'sensei'? _I mentally shook my head. He was probably one of those cool teachers that let the students call him whatever. To my right I saw Natsume sink back on his chair from the corner of my eyes. Ruka saw me watching and gave a warm smile. I looked away, blushing. He was such a cute boy. Natsume saw the exchange and rolled his eyes, "Tch."

"Is there something that you would like to share, Natsume?" said the teacher. _Wait, did he actually hear him?_ I thought shocked. That guy must have ultra hearing or something. Natsume glared at Narumi before saying, "Nothing."

After that, Narumi looked at me for a bit and winked. _Huh?_ I thought puzzled.

…

…

…

English Literature had gone by fast. It was like, blink and you'll miss everything. Seriously. While walking, I looked at the sheet of paper that was my schedule.

**2****nd**** Period: Art **

I smiled. Since a while back I always liked art, and I was good at making my own too. Natsume walked next to me and looked over my shoulder. "Art?" he mumbled. I nodded.

"Hn."

"Huh?" I blurted, curious. His eyes met mine. "We're in the same class, you dope," he replied. I groaned. _How many classes exactly?_ I thought exasperated. And as if he read my mind Natsume said, "Just most of them."

I stopped dead on my tracks. _Most _of them? "**What?**_"_ I exclaimed. Nobody else heard me, though, because the hall was so loud. He kept walking.

Without hesitation, I followed along. Natsume surly knew where the classroom was, unlike me. A few quick turns here and there, and then we faced a deserted hall. Only one door was there, to the left. No lockers surrounded it. A chill crept up to the back of my neck, causing the hairs to stand still. "That's the class?" I asked. He smirked, "You scared, Polka?"

I raised a brow and shook my head, "Pfft. As if." He then ushered me towards the door. "Then open it."

I gulped and reached for the knob slowly, only to see it moving by itself. I screamed. Natsume couldn't help but chuckle. _Bastard._ If only I didn't fall for his little trick. The door opened, revealing non other than Narumi.

"Umm… Hey, I thought you said this was Art!" I whispered to Natsume.

"It is, Stupid."

"Heh, he's actually right, Mikan," Narumi scratched the back of his head, putting on a silly grin. "I teach random classes."

I glanced at him, dumbfounded. Without further ado Natsume pushed me from behind, and we both entered the class. Everyone was already there, including Hotaru. The two seats next to her were vacant. As if on cue, both of us took our seats on either side of her. "You're late, Idiots."

I smiled, "It was _his_ fault." Natsume gave me an irritated look, "Was not."

"Was to!" I said. Hotaru, with her not-so-happy expression gave us a warning glare, "Shut up." We stopped bickering.

"Okay, class. For your first assignment, I want you to pick up your drawing pad and follow me outside," said Narumi. With his word of command we headed out. When we stopped, the scenery was spectacular. Narumi guided us to a prairie with only a Sakura tree in the middle. The grass was pretty long and the tree was in full bloom.

"Sit down, people, you have an hour to sketch whatever is in front of you," was his last instructions. The class surrounded the tree in a loose circle. Natsume and Hotaru were in either sides of me when I started.

_Whoosh… Whoosh… Whoosh…_ the wind was really blowing, so I pulled my hair back to my ear.

"Done!" I exclaimed. I had to admit, the sketch turned out to be pretty good. I wasn't professional but good enough for something like this. Narumi came over. One glance at my drawing and he smiled. "Well done, Mikan." I beamed at the compliment. Natsume looked at me. "What?" I asked. He just kept glancing at me like a maniac. Natsume ignored the question. I inched closer to see his drawing. He pulled the pad to his chest and frowned at me. "I just wanted to see it," I said pouting, "What about yours, Hotaru?" The pixie haired girl gazed at me an undefined expression on her face as always. I put my hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, "Never mind."

"Tch," he mumbled. I glanced at him and that's when I saw Narumi standing behind. "It's very nice," Narumi murmured his eyes on the tree. What did he mean? The tree? _I guess so.._

The bell rang signaling lunch. _Lunch!_ I thought rubbing my stomach. _I wonder what they serve here? _I stood up and walked towards the building. Looking back, Hotaru was the only one that followed me. Narumi and Natsume were talking. Well, it was more of a one sided conversation, because Natsume never replied. _That cocky Hyuuga. He should respect the teacher, at least!_ I thought, but then shrugged the thought. _It wasn't my problem (this time) anyways._

_

* * *

_

[Normal POV]

As Mikan and Hotaru went away to get lunch, Narumi held Natsume back. "What?" asked the very annoyed student. Just because he didn't draw a stupid tree didn't mean the teacher had to punish him.

"Natsume, your drawing is impeccable. It's… good, for a lack of a better word. You have talent," commented the teacher.

He scoffed, "Okay, so is that it? I need to get lunch, you know?"

Narumi nodded still looking at the sketch, "You are dismissed." Natsume grunted and walked away. _A waste of time_, he thought. Narumi only shook his head; Natsume really had something in him.

_Besides, how could he have drawn such a beautiful sketch of Mikan? _He thought. Whatever inspired Natsume to draw like this, Narumi really needed to get it out more often.

* * *

**A/N:** heh. ^_^ did this actually make sense? Well, you tell me! Thanks for reading this, since you know.. I'm very much a novice. :b But I'm working on it! Don't worry! :)

Read and Review please! I need the constructive criticism. Seriously. Oh~ and if you want me to pair anyone else up? You know, so it won't always be NxM ALL THE TIME. Just tell me who you would like to see. I haven't even introduced all the characters =_= I'm sorry! Gahh... So yesh, please review!

**~ Bolajv ~**


	3. By Your Side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Warning:** AU. OOCh-ness.

**Author's Note (MUST READ!): **Okay... how should I put this? I'm not gonna be able to upload this fast all the time. Okay? Right now, I'm writing everyday and whatnot. But school's almost here and everything so... I **might** be slow. It doesn't mean that I'll be walking out of the face of the world or whatever just because i don't update in like, what? Two days? Pfft! So yeah, just a heads up because i don't wanna disappoint anyone out there that thinks they will be able to read a new chapter every day... Well, that was the plan, but i'm getting a short summer this year. D: Heh. So thanks if you actually had the time to read this, and is gonna read the new chapter! :DDD I made this one longer than the first 2 because... Well, I still have summer reading to do and i might not use a computer for a while. ^_^ im soooo sorry if you're mad or sad. whichever the case, or non at all, hope you guys like this! :D

* * *

_And I'll be by your side__  
__Wherever you fall__  
__In the dead of night__  
__Whenever you call__  
__And please don't fight__  
__These hands that are holding you__  
__My hands are holding you_

_**By Your Side **__by: _Tenth Avenue North

* * *

Chapter 3.

Hotaru and I waited in line. The food smelled great and the only thing missing was our companion. _Where the heck is he?_ I thought. We couldn't hold his spot forever, plus tons of people were pushing and shoving. Real mature.

"Guys, hey!" called a familiar voice. I looked around. Coming towards us was a frantic Aoi. She stopped next to me gasping for air. Hotaru merely grabbed crab cakes from the lunch lady.

"What happened to you, Aoi?" I asked. She was the same as this morning, except that her hair was messier.

Aoi looked at me and then at Hotaru, "Have you seen my brother?"

"The stupid Narumi held him back after art," Hotaru plainly said. Aoi nodded and joined us in line.

" Hey! You can't just cut in-" a boy in back of Aoi complained. She gave him a frown and he stopped talking. "Sorry, Aoi," he muttered. The guys in back of him playfully hit his head and shoved his shoulders. Aoi rolled her eyes.

"Seems like you're pretty popular," I uttered. She beamed at me, "Well, when your parents own the school, people tend to know who you are."

If I had milk back there, I would have done the Spit Take. I was taken aback, "Are you serious? How come you guys never told me?" Now I felt like I didn't even know the girl beside me. Were they _that_ powerful? Aoi shrugged.

"You never asked." I looked over my shoulder. Natsume finally showed up, along with Ruka and another guy with a sly smile and sandy colored hair. Aoi shrugged my way before giving her brother a squeeze. "Natsume, Father wants to talk to you later."

"Hn."

"So, did you get detention on the first day?" I asked, curious. He smirked before replying with a cocky attitude, "Far from it. If anyone should get detention it should be you. For that ugly piece of work you turned in to Naru." I frowned. _What the hell was his problem? I was trying to be nice!_ I gasped offended but then faked a smile, "Bastard."

Hotaru pulled me towards the cashier telling him that all of our food was on the Hyuuga's. Well, it wasn't like I couldn't pay for myself but Aoi insisted; since it was _the first time I was going to eat 'school food'_, as she put it. I shrugged. "Oh, by the way. Your mom forgot to give this to you before you guys left," Aoi pulled out a small manila envelope with a note on the back. I read the note first:

_So sorry, dear!  
I completely forgot,  
but here. Your school only charges these.  
It's filled with money already so…  
Hope you have fun!  
~Mom_

I pulled open the envelope. In it was a platinum credit card. "Um?" I cocked my head to the side rather confused. "Our mother thought that it would be better than a student id or money. Since, anyone can steal money, you know?" Aoi explained, "And no one else can use it except for the person on the card." She pointed to my face on the corner of the card. "Oh, well that makes sense," I said, thanking her for explaining. I put the piece of plastic in my pocket.

Our group sat in a window booth. "By the way, Mikan, this is Koko," Ruka pointed to the guy sitting beside him. To his right was Hotaru, sitting in front of her was Aoi, and then Natsume (in front of Ruka) and then me, in front of Koko. I gave a small wave towards Koko. "So, she's the new girl?" He asked. My eyebrows furrowed. "Why does everyone say that?" I questioned. Koko shrugged, "Sumire's spreading the word about you. Err… something about you being a bitch and no one should talk to you?"

I coughed. "What? Permy? I didn't even do anything to her!" Koko scratched his head and shook his head, "Permy? Hm… that's a good nickname. But, well, she's only like that when someone is around _her_ Natsume."

With that Natsume looked at both of us, annoyed, "I am **NOT** _hers_. That's just gross."

Ruka laughed, "And _that's_ why you're single." Even Hotaru had to smirk at his remark. Natsume just rolled his eyes. "How would you know, Ruka?"

Ruka gave a shy smile before wrapping his arm around Hotaru's waist but she didn't seem to mind.

"Because _I_ have a girlfriend." Natsume and I both arched an eyebrow. "Hotaru! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked putting down my half eaten eggroll. She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not like I need to tell you everything about me, Stupid."

Aoi giggled, "Plus that's old news, Mikan!"

"Oh…" I uttered. Before anything else was said, Natsume scooted closer and closer to me. There wasn't a lot of room in that booth in the first place. And I was close to falling off.

"What?" I asked quite aggravated that my personal space was being ignored. He gazed at me with those crimson eyes, "Move, I want to get up."

I scoffed. "You could have just asked," I got up and waited for him to go. When moving out, he picked up my plate, too.

I crossed my arms. "What does my food have to do with you?"

He clicked his tongue. "If you eat any more you'll pop, Fatty." Then, he walked away with both plates. "ARG! Who does he think he is?" I questioned to no one in particular. Sitting back down I muttered, "I'm not even fat." Koko patted my head and Ruka and he reassured me. Aoi just giggled, "Hm… seems like Natsume likes you, Mikan." I raised my head. "Yeah, right."

"Ruka, throw this away for me, will you?" Hotaru commanded, handing him her empty plate not waiting for a reply. "Sure, Hotaru." Koko moved aside for him to go and then sat back down, putting as much distance as he could from Hotaru.

"She's right, you know," Hotaru replied to my sarcasm. I scratched my head, "How so, oh Wise One?"

"She ignored the sarcasm again and said bluntly, "He hasn't paid any more attention to any other girl more than he does to you. You're just too dense to realize it."

Aoi nodded in agreement. I sighed still unconvinced. I was pretty sure he hated my guts.

* * *

[Normal POV]

"-But I'm telling you, Luna! She's already too close to him," Sumire hissed. The girl in front of her rolled her eyes and just examined her nails. They were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria but they could clearly see where Mikan and Natsume were.

"Something you need to know, Shouda. 'Keep your friends close," she added a dramatic pause, "And keep your enemies _closer_." With that, she stood up and held her hand. The other girls sitting with them were about to get up before she raised the signal. Luna was going on a lone mission. Sumire just took a sip of her fat-free shake and sighed. Luna could be such a drama queen sometimes.

Luna approached Mikan's table. _Enemy's territory_ as she puts it. With her nicest, sugar coated smile she greeted, "Hi, there." Everyone in the booth looked up. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and saw through her façade but said nothing. Aoi gave a weak smile in return. Koko nodded to acknowledge her. And lastly, Mikan beamed back. _How stupid, _Luna thought but just took the spot next to her. Still smiling she asked, "You're Mikan Sakura, right?" Mikan's smile fell but just nodded.

* * *

"Don't worry, I don't think you're a _complete_ bitch," Luna comforted me with a smirk. My mouth dropped slightly. Oh, no she didn't. _Did she really say that?_ I thought, but made sure my expression didn't change. I knew more than enough that this girl was trying to get the best of me. Hotaru, who could only suppress half her anger, hid it pretty well in her expressionless façade.

"I'll only say this once. Stay away from Natsume. Capiche?" Luna said blowing up her gum and popping it.

I gulped. What was I supposed to say to that threat? From the corner of my eye I saw Hotaru pull out something from the bottom of the table. It looked more like a water gun from what I saw. She pulled the trigger and a robotic arm stretched and grabbed Luna's neck. "Hmph. You're no fun, Hotaru. But I know you can't do anything to me."

Hotaru didn't hesitate when she pushed a button causing the metal arm to push her off the booth's seat. Luna landed with a thud. "Ow!"

"Move," commanded a voice so uncanny that 99% of the world wouldn't hesitate to get out of its way. Unfortunately, Luna seemed to be part of that 1% that had the guts to look up at the voice. She blushed, "Natsume!" Picking herself up, she clasped onto him. Natsume gave Koko, who was right beside him, a knowing, but irritated look. Koko immediately pulled Luna away from his friend. "Get off of me, you scum!" she screeched, pulling away from Koko who retorted, "Hm. Have you already forgotten who your parents work _for_? I could easily get them fired."

"You wouldn't," Luna squinted and looked like she was about to scratch his face. Natsume however, pushed her away from the table and Koko and sat beside me again. Luna stomped her feet and stormed away. _Round One Winner: Us. Loser: Luna_.

With his head on the palm of his left hand he glimpsed at me with a visible smirk, "Stop pretending like you didn't miss me." I rolled my eyes. What an arrogant bastard.

Then, the bell rang. The encounter with the devil's spawn ended. Thank God! As we headed out the doors, Aoi pulled me back. I looked at her. She really did have the same courageous eyes as her brother. _Wait. What am I think?_ I mentally slapped my self. "Aoi?"

"Don't get involved with Luna or her friends. They're trouble," she warned. I saw the worry in her blood red pools. I nodded, "I'll try."

She shook her head. "Trying isn't enough. They _will_ get you, if you don't be careful." Aoi let go of my arm and gave a half hearted smile, "But of course, we'll be here. And my brother will be there for you, too. We'll all be by your side."

It seemed like she was saying it to reassure herself more than me. Was school really this hard? I sighed and walked together with Aoi. "By the way, why do you only have classes in the afternoon?" Aoi clicked her tongue before replying.

"Well, how should I explain this…? I skipped high school a long time ago and proceeded to college. But since I'm too young to-"

"You already a college graduate?" I cut in.

She nodded. "Can I continue?"

"Oops. Go on," I motioned for her to keep going.

"As I was saying, I'm too young to do anything so my parents got me into doing extra curricular here at the Academy. When I'm able to get a job I'm going to be a doctor, though," she beamed. I could tell from her smile that she liked the idea of helping the sick. I took out my schedule. "Aoi, you have PE with me?" I asked, trying hard not to be skeptical, no offense to her, but Aoi didn't look like the type that ran laps or did push ups. She looked so frail.

"Mhm. Why, you think I can't handle something like sports?"

I looked at the ground, "Well, you look so weak…"

"You shouldn't judge someone by their appearances. Who knows? Maybe I'm better than you," she patted my shoulder with a wide grin. We went to the locker room and changed. "So, who do we have PE with?" I asked just to make conversation.

Aoi shrugged. The coaches told us to meet outside on the track, and so we went. Other girls were there too, but most didn't pay us any attention.

A girl with pink hair walked up to us. "Hi, I'm Anna, and this is my friend, Nonoko. Um… you're…" Anna looked at her friend, Nonoko, who had navy blue hair.

Nonoko continued for her, "Mikan Sakura, right?"

"What's it to you?" Aoi asked, already being protective.

"Well, we just wanted to see if Luna and Sumire were wrong about you, Sakura. And I guess they were, because you aren't what they say you are," explained Anna, who fiddled with her fingers. I grinned at her explanation. "Most rumors come out untrue, you know. Just because they say it, doesn't mean its true," Aoi said.

"But, I guess some of these girls believe whatever they hear," I muttered looking around.

The boys came out and mingled with us on the field. I could see Ruka and Koko but everyone else were unfamiliar. I waved them over, "Ruka! Koko!"

Koko nudged his friend when he saw me. They both walked over. "Hey, Mikan!" Koko high fived me with a silly grin on his face.

"Okay, maggots!" our coach said, "Today, you will have to run a mile! Don't slow down because I will be timing you."

Everyone groaned. "**GO!**" Coach said. We started running. _At least I know which class I'm gonna start hating, _I thought.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch,_ the sound of our feet were the only thing heard for that period.

"Aoi! … Wait… for… me!" I called, stopping to catch my breath. The petite Hyuuga acted like she didn't hear me and kept running. "Damn. That girl sure is… fit," I uttered.

After the mile our coach, whose name was Nodacchi, gave us the rest of the period to our selves. So I went with Aoi, Ruka, Koko, and the two girls to the library.

We still had 45 minutes to kill so I checked out a book with my card and headed outside. The same Sakura tree that we had to draw for Art was there in the middle of the field. I then remembered what Natsume told me. Frowning, I sat down, back against the trunk. _That Natsume. Why is he so infuriating all the time?_ I thought.

"I heard that." _Huh? I thought I was the only one here! And… I didn't say that out loud. Right?_ _Nah, I must be imagining things. _So I ignored whatever said that.

Once I opened my book, I saw a shadow. That's when I widened my eyes because what I saw made me flush. Well, it wasn't the type that made my heart go faster. No way. It was the type that made me want to decapitate someone because of pure anger and embarrassment. Yeah, _that_ kind.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired, looking down so he wouldn't see my face.

"I should be asking you the same question, Polka."

"Hmph. What makes you say that?"

"I guess you're too stupid to remember that I own this school."

I looked at him up on that branch, "That doesn't give you an excuse to cut class."

"You either, smartass."

I rolled my eyes, but he didn't seem to see because he closed his, "I'm not cutting. Coach gave all of us a free period."

"Hn."

"Excuse me?" I said. _What does 'Hn' even mean?_

He didn't reply.

"Mikan!" Ruka called. Koko joined in, too. "**MIKAN!**" they both yelled. Being too lazy to go up to them and ask what's wrong, I took out my phone and dialed Ruka's number.

"What?" I tried not to be too annoyed that our peace(?) was disrupted.

"_Hotaru's here. And she wants to talk to you. Come back to the library." _

"'Kay…" I stood up and dusted the hem of my dress.

"Bye, Natsume." I mumbled walking away.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Natsume watched her fleeting figure go up the hill and into the library. He took out a bracelet he always kept in his pocket. _Why couldn't she remember?_ He asked himself. Tons of emotions were in his heart. Some couldn't be described. Most were strong. Others heartbreaking.

_Why can't she just…_ he stopped the thought before he could finish. He knew it was impossible to hope for something that wouldn't come true.

It would just be like Mikan's broken promise. Never fulfilled and empty. But Natsume knew better. He would be by her side no matter what, this time. He will **not** let the past be done again.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Then REVIEW! :D If you hate the cliffhanger, my bad! just wanted it to be interesting! ;D  
Editing okay? Anything you wanna say? OMGEE! That rhymed! PM or review please. **Seriously. **It doesn't have to be long. And the button's right down there. **Click it. I dare you.** :]

**~Bolajv~**


	4. How Far We've Come

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Warning:** Mwahaha! I'm back! AU. OOCh-ness.

**Author's Note:** Once I finished my assignments, this is the first thing I did. Hope you guys like it! And DON'T lose hope on this story! Special thanks to those who have reviewed. Meaning: **katieliciousss**, **Janet NT**, **Kylee-Cat**, and the random reviewers! :D

* * *

_I believe the world is burning to the ground,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come._

**How Far We've Come **_by:_ Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Ahh," I said, plopping down on my plush bed. The first day of school had been hectic and now I was finally home. There wasn't really any homework and my new found friends were busy. That left me all alone to myself.

_So this is what it'll feel like everyday. From now on, _I thought. My door opened with a _creek_ and there stood Misaki, grinning all over. "Mikan!"

I sat up and yawned. "Hm?"

"That high school is the best! It's only been the first day and I'm already the soccer captain!" she boasted. I nodded and beamed at her, "Oh yeah! I saw you kick butt out there!"

Her grin stretched even bigger. "You saw?"

"Mhm. The field was right outside my first class."

She gave a bear hug before whispering, "And I met someone…"

"Don't we all?" I asked, still smiling.

Misaki's mouth dropped, "Oh. My. God. My little Mikan is all grown up!" She shook me some more. "Who's yours? Huh? WHO?"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Your… special someone." She blushed slightly. I rolled my eyes, "I thought you meant an ordinary friend!"

"Wait… so you didn't find anyone at school... _extra ordinary-ly HOT_?"

I laughed, not holding anything in, "No. Did you?"

She nodded with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Even I couldn't miss it. "Who is it, Misaki? Spill the beans."

"Well, for starters, his name is Tsubasa Andou and we met during lunch."

"Ahh. Tsubasa Andou," I tested his name. It sounded _very_ familiar for some reason. "What does he look like?"

"You can't miss him. He had navy blue hair, dark blue with a hint of purple eyes, Oh! _And_ he is the only one with a star tattoo on his left cheek."

"Tsubasa…" I still felt like I knew him or something, but shook the feeling.

"Hey, Mikan. I think you should hook up with that Hyuuga guy," she mentioned.

I looked at her in disgust, "Why do you say that?"

"Because opposites attract and you two look good together," she replied, but then sing songed, "And I **saw** you _two lovebirds _during lunch."

I fake gagged, "What do you _mean_?"

She rolled her eyes like it was definitely obvious, "He was making _soo_ many moves on you."

I gave her a skeptical are-you-out-of-your-mind look before glancing out the clock. "Well, if that's all you have to say, Misaki, then I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early," she walked out of my room with a sly smile, "Think about it."

What Misaki didn't know was that I was already thinking. But **not** about Natsume. Eww. I was thinking more about what Hotaru explained to me during her visit to the library.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Mikan. Whatever it takes, don't fall for Natsume. Got it?" She said simply. Her façade was still on but I could see worry and regret all over her eyes. What was going on?_

_ "Hotaru, he's not someone I would fall for. He's more of an annoying little brother, if you ask me." _

_ Everyone was sitting around with us on a round table; Aoi, Ruka, Koko, all except for Natsume. "You have to promise you won't," Aoi said. I gazed at her and the others. Everyone had their eyes on the table not making contact, Hotaru was an exception. Her eyes were following my every movement. _

_ "It's the best course of action for you and him," Hotaru pushed. _

_ In my attempt to brighten the mood I asked, "If I promise, can we all get ice cream later?" _

_ Aoi looked up clearly hurt. Attempt: FAILED. I sighed. "Fine. I promise. Can we go now?" Without warning Ruka and Koko stood up and walked away. After a minute Aoi spilled a tear and walked away also. At the same time, Hotaru and I got up. We looked into each other. She seemed to be searching my eyes for something. Something she couldn't appear to find. She shook her head and turned around, arms folded in front of her while walking. I still had no idea what just happened. They were scared I would fall in love with that jerk?_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

I walked over to the terrace and opened the doors. The wind blew in and sent a chill down my spine, but I didn't mind. I pulled on a jacket and walked out for some fresh air. The moon was out and billions of stars were visible. I sighed. It wasn't like I could fall for him anyways. I was saving my heart for someone else. The one I've known for so long. The one waiting for me, wherever he was now. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _He_ should be proud of how far I've gone, since we made the pact years ago. Ever since I had that brain tumor.

* * *

**Author's VERY IMPORTANT Note: **Okay, have you noticed Chapter 4 is EXTREMELY short? Well, this is because Chapter 4 was cut into 2. Mikan and Natsume's POV at that time. And this is also why Chapter 5 is posted already. If you can't see it, well that means its coming! I hope you like it so far. Now that you've read… REVIEW! ;D

**~Bolajv~**


	5. What About Now

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Warning:** AU. OOCh-ness. Has Not been proofread.

**Dedicated **to **wolf xD**. Because I know you're too lazy to review. You need to get off your butt and log in, my friend. Plus, she is the one that made me get off _my_ butt and write this… even if I already promised you, guys, that Chapter 5 would be out **right** after Chapter 4. Heh. Don't get mad! I'm not such a reliable person at times. :b

* * *

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love had never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

**What About Now **_by:_ Daughtry

* * *

Chapter 5.

[Natsume's POV]

Imai, Ruka, Koko, and Aoi all dragged me to Ruka's house. I looked around to see if Mikan was here but stopped in vain. They probably already got to her.

"Brother," Aoi started once food was served and our cousin ate crab. I flicked my attention to her. "What?"

"She still had no clue-"

"-but she agreed," finished Koko. I looked down, disappointment leaking out of my eyes. I felt all of their pity glances burning holes on my head.

"Okay," I managed to whisper. Why was I like this? Natsume Hyuuga was not a softie. But, was all hope lost?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively looked up to see Hotaru. Her expression softened and her eyes were glossy.

"I wish for the old Mikan back, too, you know," she murmured before tears were dropped. Her grip tightened for a second for reassurance, but then she completely dropped her hand. It fell by her side loosely as she sat back down.

Silence was all over the group. I knew it was too late, but I couldn't help my feeling from being the way they were. I loved Mikan. And I still do. All I wanted to do was hug her and never let go.

When no one said anything more, I left Ruka's house without a glance back. Mikan didn't need me. She got a new start. A new beginning. I didn't. No one else did, either. She was the more fortunate one.

I got to my car and drove off. I drove to the highway ramp and went faster. After all, it was a highway. All my anger was focused on the road but I couldn't help some tears streaming down. It was for Mikan's sake at least. It would make her happy. Or at least that's what we thought. Then, I thought about the past.

* * *

[Normal POV]

It was the time when everyone was still in middle school; Mikan would laugh and constantly have petty arguments with Natsume. During lunch they would all sit at the Sakura tree by the library. Alice Academy was for all students, not just for high schoolers. Everyone would bring sack lunches because no one wanted to go to the cafeteria. Even back then Ruka and Natsume had rabid fan girls. The same could be said for Aoi and Hotaru but not Mikan. Actually, she had fan boys. They were just too scared because every time one of them made a move, Mikan's childhood archenemy would make him back off. Let's just say the 'arch nemesis' was _way_ too protective of his _childhood friend._

But everyone in their little clique knew his true feelings. It was just a matter of time when Ruka let go and went after Hotaru, and another semester for Natsume to finally confess. Of course, it wasn't a surprise to find out that she had the same feelings but was just too dense to notice that he liked her back.

Boy, it was much simpler back then. Although it wasn't all haven, either. When Natsume and Mikan got together, Mikan started tripping and forgetting things easily. She was always in a daze and sometimes, couldn't even hold a pencil. Her parents got worried and rushed her to the hospital. The doctors couldn't tell what was wrong so they kept her there for quite some time. Naturally, they weren't the only ones concerned about the optimistic girl. Hotaru and Ruka visited her in the hospital often. Aoi and Natsume kept her company everyday. Koko would come by during the afternoons to give the three their homework.

When almost all the doctors didn't know what to do, Mikan's parents brought in a foreign surgeon all the way from America. His name was Shiki and he certainly knew what was up.

_ "She has cancer_," he had said. Natsume cringed when he heard that. Cancer was already an expected answer but they always prayed that it wasn't the cause. He looked at Mikan, who was quietly sleeping on the hospital bed, which she had proclaimed, the worst thing she had ever laid on that has probably broken her back already. Yuka, Mikan's mother, silently wept in the arms of her beloved, Yukihara. Aoi looked down. Shiki, the doctor, gave them all a sad look before saying, _"There is a treatment for her brain tumor, though."_

Everyone looked up hopeful.

"_It is pricey."_

Yukihara replied, _"Money is no problem to-"_

"_It is not about the cost. It is costly for the patient. She can lose a lot of things in this operation." Shiki cleared his throat, "I will be expecting your answer by tomorrow. We could be already losing her if she is not treated immediately." _And with that said, he left.

When Mikan woke up, she was greeted with somber crimson eyes. She smiled faintly. With the tumor in her cerebrum, (the doctors couldn't tell which half) she could hardly move. Natsume held on to her right hand, which became pale from the tubes connected to her limbs. The nurses had a hard time feeding her, so she had tubes attached to her arms. Mikan's smile never faded when she whispered_, "Nat…sume?"_

He sighed, _"They need to treat you. Fast. But… you might lose your memories."_

Stopping, he looked at her in the eyes, _"It's a big price to pay, but your parents thought that it should be you who decides."_ His grip tightened against her hand. _"What… do you want to do?"_

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes, the smile never left her face. _"Will you wait for me?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

"_If… the inevitable happens and I- I lose my memories, can you wait for me? Wait until I remember?"_

She opened her eyes and only gave a faint attempt to smile. Natsume stared into those chocolate orbs. They showed anticipation for his answer.

_"Of course I will." _He replied, with earned him one more beam from the brunette.

"_Then I'll take the operation. And I promise you, that I _will_ remember. Or, at least try to."_

Mikan dosed off again and left Natsume to go and tell her parents her answer.

The surgery was a success and the tumor was removed. Shiki had told them that it would take up to a week for Mikan to recover. Her parents nodded and thanked the man. Everyone was relieved.

But when Mikan finally woke up for the first time, since the surgery, she only knew who her parents were. Natsume and Aoi were there, but she couldn't tell why. This left the Hyuuga's devastated. But as Natsume had promised Mikan, he would wait for her.

Because Mikan couldn't remember anyone, her parents decided that it was best for her to be tutored, instead of causing commotion in the Academy. Not everyone had agreed to this, but they had no other choice.

* * *

[Natsume's POV]

As I left the highway, I stopped the car in the middle of the road. No one was out on the streets anyways.

Leaning on the wheel, I willed myself to stop thinking about the past. It was useless. _Whatever I had now was all I got-_

But I couldn't finish my thoughts because…

* * *

[Normal POV]

**BOOM!**

The tires screeched, trying to stop but to no avail. In contact with Natsume's car, both vehicles crashed. It seemed like he didn't hear the truck driver's honking so when the truck couldn't stop, Natsume was in the way.

Now the police and emergency ambulance rushed to find any bodies still at the site. When they found Natsume, he was immediately sent to the ER. His arms were bleeding badly, neck broken, and well, you get it. He was badly injured and unconscious.

"**Natsume!**" Aoi screamed. She was crying once her eyes lay onto her brother's body. She and the others got a phone call and they all rushed to the hospital. Hotaru had called Mikan also and they met up at the ER. All they could do was wait. Wait for results. Wait for… something to happen.

Aoi covered her face with Hotaru put a hand on her shoulder. Mikan was shocked at the events that had occurred. Ruka and Koko were in the corner waiting for Natsume's doctor to come out of the OR._ It was just the first day of school. How did this happen? _Mikan wondered, although she wasn't particularly close to Natsume, she was still dragged into the hospital with its extremely clean halls and rubbing alcohol smell.

She felt an intense dé jà vu feeling within her guts. It reminded her so much of… of… what? She couldn't tell. All Mikan did was shake off the feeling and sat next to the slumping Aoi.

_Natsume… Natsume Hyuuga. I hope he's alright. _She prayed once her eyes were closed. Suddenly, visions of Natsume looking down at her with solemn crimson orbs flashed across her mind. Her eyes fluttered open. Confusion was written all over her face, but no one seemed to have noticed. _Huh? What was that?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry, guys! And again, I had to apologize, because well, I hadn't updated faster. This is my treat to you! [I made the chapter longer than expected, since it was supposed to be the other half of Chapter 4]. I guess this should clear the past and not leave you guys in the dark. And... ah. Oh dear, poor Natsume. Hmph. Is Mikan starting to remember?

I'm also sorry for any grammical errors. It can't be helped. I'm human. And I don't have a Beta Reader. Hmph. So if it's too cheesy or rushed or whatever, sorry. I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but I had Writer's Block and I got banned from the computer. . BUT only for yesterday!

So… I really don't know when the next update will be… school's going to be hectic and everything since I moved. Blehh. Oh! And I have been reading other fanfics… Lol. Been busy trying to jump over this Block that keeps stopping me. T.T

Please be faithful with this story! And also **REMEMBER.** **RxR**. Aha. :)

Bolajv


	6. Candle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Warning:** OOCHness. AU. **HAS NOT BEEN PROOFREAD. **

**Dedication: **To all my readers out there who bothered to read my story. I'm so happy you guys read this! And also, **Veane**! I hope you like the chapter. And hopefully I spelled your name right! :D

* * *

_Somebody turn the lights on, _  
_Somebody tell me what's wrong, _  
_I'd be lying if I told you, _  
_Losing you was something I could handle, _  
_Somebody turn the lights on, _  
_Somebody tell me how long, _  
_All this darkness will surround you, _  
_Cuz I'm burning for you, _  
_Burning like a candle_

**Candle** _by_: The White Tie Affair

* * *

Chapter 6.

A couple of days have passed ever since Natsume had gotten into that accident. The doctors had said that he would be all right. This, mind you, had given me relief and hope. I wanted to celebrate, but Hotaru and Aoi have been ignoring me. And Ruka and Koko have avoided me. A couple of days have passed since our friendships seemed to have ended.

Was I an outcast?

Why?

A million questions filled my head that it hurt just to think about them. I still don't know what happened in the hospital. That… vision of… Natsume. I was left in the dark, when the thing I needed most were people to turn to.

I sighed. Natsume should be in the seat to my right, but there is only empty space. The teacher had been drawling on and on about Shakespeare. I tuned him out and stared blankly at the sky. Where birds fly. Not with any oppression pulling them back. The newest question that lingered inside my mind was; _do I deserve being left without an explanation? _

I was not a person that would hold still. Never did I sit down when told to do so. And never did I not get an answer. Call me self centered and demanding but it was always the only way to straighten things out. Another question was; _who could I get answers from?_

My head spun and my ears popped. I raised my hand. "Narumi."

He turned, "Yes, Mikan?"

"Can I go to the nurse's office? I'm not feeling well." He nodded and continued lecturing when I got up. Those poor souls that had to listen to him. What a waste of a class period.

I took my time walking. I had to clear my head and the nurse was all the way in the other side of the Academy.

So, okay. Let me prioritize myself first.

The vision at the hospital.

Natsume's condition.

The reasons why I was being pushed back.

Tono's return.

Tono. I stopped walking. Not even moving a muscle, I remembered. _Oh, shit._ Tono! He was supposed to come today. And… I was supposed to pick him up! What a messed up world. I forgot about my own brother. I stifled a giggle. Who cares? He would know what was up anyways. My brother wasn't the type to take things personally. But, he _was_ the one that got me to open up to people. Even though he wasn't there for me most of my life, I was still grateful to have someone like him on my side.

I took out my phone and checked the time. 30 minutes until lunch. Shaking my head, I started walking absent mindedly. Where I ended up, I had no clue, but the pink blooms of a huge tree. Sitting down on beside the trunk was a figure with long hair and a calm expression. I cautiously strolled near him. "Mikan," he stared, "You're _very_ late."

I playfully punched him on the arm when I took a seat. "I was in class, mind you."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Sure_."

I scoffed, "You don't believe your own sister? What kind of society are we living in where you can't trust your own blood?"

"Calm down, Mikan. I have every right. Besides, aren't you the one who promised to pick _me_ up?"

I sat there silent. Pretending to not feel guilty, I stuck out my tongue, though he wasn't able to see it because Tono had his eyes closed.

"Anything interesting happening abroad?" I asked.

"Hm. Not really, except college is fun," my brother answered. I kept forgetting. It wasn't his fault for ditching me here. He was in college. I felt a smidge worse. "How about you?"

"The Academy's hectic, that's for sure."

He chuckled at my remark, "It always was. Don't you remember?"

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. His question rang inside me.

_Remember what?_

He shook his head and heaved a pained sigh, "Nothing."

Somehow our conversation went downhill from there. Nothing much was said afterwards and we waited for lunch. My mind wandered aimlessly as I looked up at the sky. _Natsume…_ Wait. What? I had no idea how and why I thought of him. Or, at least his name.

But really, I worried about that guy. Erm… Who _wouldn't_ be, right?

The vision of him popped up. I rested my head onto my knees. Why do I always think about him?

The bell rang. Tono and I stood up and walked to the cafeteria.

Guess who I saw? Hmph. Let me rephrase that. Guess who I _didn't _see?

The answer to that is only Natsume. Everyone else was present. Everyone else didn't acknowledge my presence. Everyone else greeted my brother. Everyone else sat in the table in the other side of the cafeteria. Even Permy and Luna tried to be nice to me because of Tono. I could say that stranger things have happened but then again, they _were _the girls who called me a bitch.

So there we were, sitting in a booth, with either girl next to Tono while I sat in front of him. Talk about flirting to the extreme. I don't even want to describe what they were doing. And that's when I walked out. I wouldn't call it bailing on my poor brother, but when Sumire and Luna tried to jump on him… oh _God._

When I swung the cafeteria doors, awkwardness enveloped me. Or at least my current situation. There she was, standing in front of me, probably going to open the doors herself.

I cleared my throat. For a second there she seemed to have been in a daze. Her vague eyes pierced through my hazel orbs as we did a stare down. Both of us tried to search each other for something. Like clearance or certainty that we both knew what was going on and what had happened.

I cut the clash by looking at a girl passing by, her friends by her side without any worry. "I really want to talk to you, but this isn't the right time."

My head snapped back up. Aoi's crimson eyes shinned with anxiety and sorrow. Sorrow. I know just the feeling. That emptiness in the back of your head that causes you to do so many things that are just a waste of time. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything was ok like I knew more than the girl genius. Which, I can prove, was practically impossible. Practically.

I gulped and walked out the door. If ever this day was filled with more surprises that I didn't know about, I don't know what I would do. Somewhere inside me I felt joyful and happy to have someone talk to me again, besides Tono. But somewhere in the bottom of my heart I couldn't let go of what my supposed friends did to me.

Pushing me in the dark.

Walking out on me…

And those little bits of details they forgot to mention, like the fact that everyone except me knew why I _couldn't and shouldn't _fall for Natsume. I assure you, I shall not. Petty crushes do not hinder me in this journey called Life, and besides, I already made a pact to not get a boyfriend or fall in love a long time ago…

Hmm. When did I make that pact? I remembered that it was a while back, right before I was privately tutored, but I couldn't remember exactly when or where or whom with.

Suddenly, I got a major migraine. The ones that make you squeeze your head because everything seems to spin and you're afraid you might black out. I fell. Everything turned black. At the last second I felt something soft yet strong. I waited for the impact of the unwelcoming hard floor. Nothing came. A flicked of a raven haired boy appeared against my closed eyes. The pain of the migraine grew stronger and I went unconscious.

[Normal POV]

Mikan fell. And the ironic hero had saved the day. Natsume smirked, but flinched because of the pain in his arm. Good thing the girl in his arms didn't see that, though. Not only was the boy wonder not wearing casts or bandages, he walked through the halls like nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

Mikan awoke and sat up. She was surrounded by pure white walls and steel cupboards on the corner. A pipe ran horizontally against the ceiling with a white cloth dangling on the side. Probably for privacy. She felt her head. Her vision was blurred but nothing seemed to be moving around. "Ugh," Mikan moaned. A slight headache came upon her.

While leaning against the wall at the head of the bed, she heard a voice.

"Finally awake?"

Mikan squinted her eyes in frustration. She could not see clearly. The girl sighed. "Yeah," was her reply.

A body moved in towards her and she felt it sit. Her hand reached out automatically. She willed it not to. Mikan never knew. Maybe this guy was a serial killer or molester. Her paled hand touched something smooth. She gently felt the man's face. He held her hand when she touched his cheek. He sighed. "Mikan."

"Yes?" She asked.

Natsume wanted oh so badly to hug her and keep her in his arms, away from danger. He leaned in. Closer. Closer, until he felt her calm breathing. He pulled her hand away from his face and inched just a bit more… Wait. Did this really count? He was taking advantage of her temporary blindness by doing… whatever he was doing.

He stopped a centimeter from her red lips. Mikan was as still as a post. She didn't know what was happening.

For what seemed like hours they were staring at one another, sort of. Natsume's breath smelled like something sweet against Mikan's nose. Hers smelled like strawberries and vanilla bean.

Natsume's nerves were filled with adrenaline. They hadn't been in this exact position since a while back. He heard distant steps come closer and closer, just outside the door. With a bit of hesitation, he pressed his lips onto hers.

Mikan's eyes grew larger than ever before. Who was this perverted stranger? The kiss was soft and bland but the emotions behind it were devastatingly overwhelming her. The gentleness of those lips was awfully familiar.

He heard the door open. And then close. Someone had definitely seen them, but he didn't care. Not in a million years. Too bad that it had to be curtly stopped.

"Natsume!"

* * *

**A/N:** Soo... How did you like it? It's been a while! I'm TERRIBLY sorry! Homework and my life has been catching up on me. I've actually been meaning to publish this, but I haven't had the time. Ehhh. I know. It's no excuse. Blah.

Anyways, **Reviews** are welcome and highly appreciated!

~Bolajv~


	7. Baby, Please Don't Go

Typical Disclaimer.

Warning: OOC. AU. **NOT proofread. **

**Surprise! **I have updated. _This is for all of you who bothered to read this story. :)_

_

* * *

_

Baby, please don't go

If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here,

I don't know,

If you feel the way I do,

If you leave I'm gonna find you

**Baby, Please Don't Go** by: _Mike Posner_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7.

Mikan was shocked. Mikan was _practically_ stunned for life. She was pretty much a combination of furious, surprised, and numb feelings. What had just happened? She racked her brain for the answer to that question. To sum everything up, what happened was complete mind fuck.

It all happened when she fell and then woke up in the infirmary. Somebody else was in the building, and for _sure_, it _wasn't_ the nurse. Much to her dismay, she was, _for sure,_ momentarily blind. Blind enough to be taken advantage of; which she was _not_ so happy about.

During the briefly moment when Mikan was sightless, she sensed the individual in the room was harmless. Friendly even. Although, that didn't_ mean_ that whoever was there didn't take to account how to act around Mikan, for the stranger did a very perverted thing as to kiss her.

Mikan got a migraine just thinking about it again.

She would never admit it, though, that her heart hurt like hell and butterflies were in her stomach for the stranger's lips were awfully familiar. After realization hit her hard, with just how one person could make her feel so nostalgic, it felt like getting a smack on her face.*

Enough as it had been, someone else _had_ to see the kiss as well. When _that_ person came in, Mikan already knew who it was. And with the informal entrance also came with the identity of the pervert, as Mikan liked to dub him as.

"Natsume! What's up, bro?" Tono had greeted, not so angry, but excited, even. At that moment all Mikan could think was; _WHAT?_

The now identified Natsume Hyuuga stopped what he was occupied with and acknowledged Tono's presence with a short nod. Mikan fell back to the bed's backboard, which was a comfort thanks to a lone pillow. Her mind blocked out Tono's casual talk with Natsume as he plopped onto a chair by the corner of the room. After a couple of moments, she finally regained her sight. Natsume was smiling a somewhat grin and Tono was laughing.

She looked down to her hands. Mikan probably couldn't have hid the flush creeping up if it hadn't been for that little move. If any of the boys visited her brain at the moment, it would have been filled with just a couple of barely understandable words such as:

.

Boy, Mikan didn't even try to imagine what would have occurred if that situation were to take place. Thoughts like Natsume kissing her again gave her initial flush more fuel to move up her neck.

Tono's reply to something Natsume spoke of got Mikan's ears to perk up. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be leaving until the end of this year, too," Tono ruffled his hair, trying to think of the exact date of the stated departure.

"Hn," was the reply to the statement. Natsume was still sitting close to Mikan, not so far away but enough to give her some space on the tiny bed. He now turned his attention to the supposed blind and contemplated while staring at her eyes. Mikan felt the gaze and returned it, with yet another blush.

Natsume wasn't at all surprised when she got her vision back. It was rather inevitable. He gave her a smirk to show that he saw the color of her face. She narrowed her eyes at him and willed her feet to get off the cot. They cooperated and she began to stand up when a strong cage surrounded her waist. She looked back. Tono was gone with all of his 'lightening-the-mood' ability. The infirmary was enclosed with bland and silent auras. They stayed in that position for who knows how long. Suddenly, Natsume whispered, "I missed you." He let go and stood. They soundlessly stared into each other's eyes until another quiet appearance entered.

Mikan was the first to break the intense clashes of their eyes, since partially because Aoi entered, and also because she was the one facing the door. Another _partial_ reason was to stop any thoughts that might lead to a headache, since every time she had a migraine, her thoughts were associated with Natsume.

For she did not want to interrupt a thing, Aoi entered with her head bent low and fake coughed her way in, just in case they didn't notice her. Mikan had to smile to the attempt. Aoi just looked so darn adorable trying to secure her eyes to the ground. Natsume had been content with seeing the expression on Mikan's face, but now it was his turn to divert his eyes away from her. He also studied how Aoi entered the room, sort of half expecting she may hit her head on something while averting her eyes from the two.

"Aoi, it's alright. You can look at us," Mikan proclaimed. With the assurance, Aoi surely did tilt her head up and studied both of them. Mikan was behind the bed; Natsume was in front of it; and she was sitting down on the chair, who before was occupied with Tono. She leaned forward and sighed, placing her elbows on her knees and her head on top of her hands. Looking out the window, Aoi whispered, "Whatever are we going to do?"

It was barely audible, even to Natsume, although he did hear it.

A comfortable silence took over the three. The sun was glaring outside, causing the white room to be even brighter and practically glow.

In due time, the rest of the gang met up there, one by one. Mikan felt another dose of nostalgia and sat down. She was greeted with a _hi _or _how's it going?_ Occasionally. Not everyone was comfortable enough to speak directly at her for two reasons. 1) Natsume was right beside her the moment after Aoi strode in. 2) They didn't feel worthy of even showing their faces after ignoring Mikan. A prime example of who _did_ bother to speak was none but Hotaru.

"Mikan," nodding towards her, Hotaru closed the door. Everyone stared intently at Hotaru, especially Ruka. Leaning against the door, Hotaru continued, "I hope these idiots didn't do anything drastic, excluding Natsume. I specifically ordered them to stop talking to you about… a _precise_ topic. Not to stop talking to you completely."

"Ugh, morons," she added with an eye roll. Everyone had puzzled looks, for the reason that Hotaru did _not_ tell them to end a topic but to discontinue further association with Mikan until she came back from her family business trip.

"Anyways, _they_ will now apologize for probably making you uncomfortable these past few days," Hotaru stated, giving no one any room to object.

Aoi sighed yet again and was the first to speak up after Hotaru, "I am _definitely _sorry about all of this, Mikan. Sorry."

"It's alright, Aoi. No harm done, I forgive you," Mikan responded. All were apologizing. Natsume plopped down next to the dizzy headed Mikan, while Aoi withdrew from her seat to stand beside Hotaru. They talked with a questionable expression on their faces, this Mikan noticed. But after a while, she started to build a conversation with Ruka and Natsume. Before she knew it, they were all enjoying themselves and even laughing. The small infirmary became almost a party, without any food of course.

The bell rang through the halls, class, and infirmary. Without much consent, everyone went home. Tono came by to pick Mikan up. She looked at Natsume and gave him a small smile as a goodbye. A little salutation with Aoi and Hotaru was first before they went their ways.

"Hey, Mikan, are you alright?" Tono asked as she opened the door to his car.

"Huh? Oh… uh, yeah. I'm alright," she said. But truthfully, she was not. Cloudy memories covered her perception of what was really going on. Bits and pieces, that would probably solve the puzzle that was unfolding beneath her nose, were missing. Her mind wandered and contemplated with itself to debate whether she was missing something staring at her in the face or not.

"-asked me to ask you whether or not you wanted it… Mikan? Mikan?" Tono was currently snapping his fingers in front of her. "My god, it seems as if my sister has gone brain dead," he commented while chuckling.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Mikan asked.

Tono rolled his eyes, "I was saying that Mom asked me to ask you if you still wanted one."

"Wanted one what?" she prompted.

This earned her another eye roll. "Typical Mikan. You've _always_ been like this, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Huh? Since when have I ever been like _this_ in front of _you_? You barely came back and we don't usually hang out when you _are_ here."

Tono turned to her now, but also still driving. "Sorry. Never mind. Uhhh, if you still wanted a Sweet Sixteen. They're really common back in the 'States. And I think it was last year that Mom and Dad were planning to throw you one, with your consent, of course. And now, I'm here to get it."

"Hmm…" Mikan threw in to show she was actually thinking about it. In truth, she would have said yes already. It was just that she didn't want to act so excited for a coming of age type of party. Tono didn't see her as _that_ type of girl. _Whatever_ it was.

"Well?" Tono asked. "I'll think about it," Mikan said.

"You have… 5 seconds. That's how long it'll take until we pull up at the house."

By good gosh, he was right. Mikan looked out the door and noticed that she was already through the main gates.

"Then my answer is yes," she beamed. "Alrighty, then," Tono uttered. They pulled up to the main building and got out.

"Mikan! How dare you!" Misaki yelled, storming out of the house. "You are such a nice a cutie when you're angry, Little Misaki!" Tono gayishly said.

"Please cut the crap, Tono," Misaki answered. "Mikan, I can't believe you left me at school without a ride!"

Mikan only smiled. She translated what Misaki said to: _Ohmygosh! Thank you so so so so much for leaving me at school! It just gave me an excuse to come here with Tsubasa. I love you so much, Mikan! And I owe you one now._

In other words, she was just staying mad for Tono's sake. "Sorry, Misaki. You know what? I'll treat you to dinner tonight, if that makes you feel better."

"What about me, Mikan?" asked Tono.

"Hell no. I wouldn't want my appetite spoiled because of a pedophile like you," Misaki sneered.

"Man, you're worse than Mikan. But the only reason your appetite would be spoiled is because of my effect on you," Tono winked. Misaki rolled her eyes. They always had the tendency to act like that around each other. Mikan actually felt it very comforting and home-like, even when they were steps away from her actual house.

"Knock it off, guys. I'm getting a headache again, so can we just go inside?"

They headed inside.

Tono had gone off to tell their mother Mikan's decision while Mikan and Misaki went to get ready for dinner. It would just be a Girls night out tonight.

* * *

*Note the sarcasm.

**Author's Note: 1)** OHMYGOSH. It's been forever! Wow, I'm incredibly sorry, guys. School started, and I thought no one would bother to read this if I updated. Ha. WHAT IS AIR? I have very low self confidence at the moment, no thanks to life.

2) Also, I'm not going to make any promises as to when I will update, but since I'm headed to New Mexico for the holidays, you can expect another chapter on its way.

3) By the way, any of you have a tu-? Never mind. xP Uhhh, what else?

4) OH! **So sorry to Vaney for not spelling your name right.** I normally don't, anyhow.

5) I was debating whether or not to beat how many words are in Chapter 3. That is another reason why I didn't update sooner. LOL. I think I… didn't, though. When I did a quick read of the ending, I thought it was ok to leave it at that. So… until the next time, I guess. :)

5.2) ._. I don't even think Mike Posner's song went along with the story. Does it?

6) And lastly, I reading my other chapters, and I have to say, I'm not impressed with myself. .-. Sooo, I'm probably going to edit and rewrite each and (hopefully) every one of them ****if I have the time.** I will be writing the next chapter first, and if Fate allows me, I'll have some extra time. :D

****Note:** I am currently addicted to the-site-which-shall-not-be-named. Due to the fact that I usually get sidetracked with life, I don't know if I'll ever have extra time. . Good thing, though, that there is no internet here at the Junior High, because if so, I wouldn't have even bothered to write this chapter and would have just scrolled down and down and down. If you know what I mean. (; I know… I know… COOL STORY, BRO.


End file.
